


how did we get here?

by xyndario (cyndario)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Quickies, Shameless Smut, This could be read as reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/xyndario
Summary: Reaper corners his favorite Overwatch operative for some fun in the middle of a gunfight.a.k.aZaina really should reevaluate her life decisions.





	how did we get here?

**Author's Note:**

> Even though my OC is named, you can potentially read this as a reader-insert. Whatever floats your boats, loves.

“ _Ahhhh_!”

 

Her moans were cut short as a hand settled over her throat. Gripping the sides just enough, he pulled her body roughly into his thrusts, hitting a deeper angle inside her pliant body. Chuckling at the wail that nearly passed her lips, his dominant hand repositioned in her hair and yanked her head to the side.

 

“You want the others to find you like this, little girl?” Reaper scolded, his thrusts never wavering nor his voice stuttering.

 

“Fuck… you…” she whimpered, her breath escaping her in panted breaths.

 

“You already are. Be a good girl and roll your hips for me.” Pushing her further down on her elbows, Reaper repositioned his grip solely on her hips as he resettled on his bent knee, his pace picking up. Zaina couldn't last much longer, feeling the coiling in her gut twisting tighter and tighter.

 

“Oh god, Reaper, I can't.” She whined, looking over her shoulder back into his masked face. He let out a short chuckle, the sound going straight to her clit.

 

“Done so soon?” He growled, one of his hands trailing up her torso to grip her breasts. As that hand slid higher, he resettled his grip on her neck to sit her upright in his lap once again. The new angle and unwavering force of his hips crashing into hers was too much and Zaina was about to lose her mind.

 

“Reaper— _fuck—_ please!” She begged, and his soft groan sent chills down her spine.

 

“There it is. Good girl.” Zaina suddenly felt teeth on the side of her neck and tipped over the edge, her body convulsing in his hold as she rode her release. The sporadic contractions of her walls pulled Reaper over the edge with her, his hips stuttering as he succumbed to his own. When the wave died, Zaina fell limp in his hold, her walls clenching and un-clenching as she tried to steady her breathing.

 

Reaper’s deep laugh tickled along her back, and his hands wandered along her skin as he rolled his hips one last time to tease her before he pulled out. The remnants of their coupling spilled down her thighs onto the pavement below, the cool night air somewhat soothing along her abused nether lips.

 

“Get up, little one.”

 

“Can I _breathe_ first?” She muttered, taking her pocket knife out and cutting her underwear from around her thighs. Using the strips of cloth she wiped herself clean as best as she could before she made to throw the ruined fabric along the wall. Reaper’s hand caught her wrist, stopping the movement.

 

“What?”

He spared giving an answer, instead took the soiled material from her hand and pocketed it. Zaina stifled a laugh as she pulled up her pants the rest of the way.

 

“All you had to do was ask.” She teased, causing Reaper to scoff softly behind her.

 

‘ _Agent Z, please respond_.’ Athena’s voice startled her out of her post-coitus bliss, the reality of the situation bringing her back to the present.

 

Zaina sighed as she gave herself some distance from Reaper before she answered her comm unit.

 

“Go.”

 

‘ _You have an incoming transmission from Soldier 76, shall I patch him through?’_

 

Gritting her teeth, Zaina spared a look over her shoulder to see Reaper was already gone. Rolling her eyes, she cleared her throat before she answered.

 

“Patch him through.”

 

‘ _Agent! Where the_ hell _have you been?’_ He screamed, causing Zaina to cringe. Walking back towards the main road, she looked down at her mini-map to pinpoint the group’s location. She wasn't too far away, so she stayed to the back streets as she made to rendezvous with them.

 

“Got pulled away by a few stragglers. I’m fine, by the way.” Zaina remarked, her snarky attitude making an appearance.

 

‘ _Save that attitude for someone who gives a damn. I want your ass back here in ten, you got me?’_

 

“Roger that, 76.” The feed cut right after, and Zaina focused on trying to steady her breathing before she caught up with everyone.

 

It wouldn't do to look like she just got fucked within an inch of her life in the middle of a mission.

 

Sweet god above how did she get here?

**Author's Note:**

> And here I have introduced my Overwatch OC; Zaina. I will be using her as my medium to _finally_ get into writing for this damn fandom (lmao).


End file.
